


【英国式丑闻】他们早就知道结局

by nineya



Category: A Very English Scandal
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nineya/pseuds/nineya
Summary: 渣男/蛇精病~





	【英国式丑闻】他们早就知道结局

注意：本老师和休老师同时出镜还想小情侣HE怕不是做梦，历史盲，相爱相杀，双黑，渣男/精神病hhh

警告：详细的精神异常描写，擦边车。

纯情小甜饼嗑多了都快忘了剧毒丧病风才是老本行（剔牙

+++

 

他早就知道的。

诺曼合上眼睛，将口中的烟雾缓缓吐出，视线穿过蓬乱的卷发钉在正对着他的镜子上。

镜中的男人半裸着上身，斜斜依靠在床头上，消瘦的身体上包着一层薄而苍白的肌肤，几乎有几分病态的美感。

这样很好。

他想着，一只手抚摸上自己的平坦的腹部。

诺曼本人其实并不是那种容易拥有肌肉的人，而且单就身材来看，比起说他是个男人倒不如说他更像一个男孩。

事实上他当然也曾经有过让自己变得健康一点之类的念头，不过很明显他从未有过任何实践的精力。

他总是精力不济，毕竟，当一个人把主要能量都消耗在了自我否定、重建和与自己的内斗上的时候，他的精力无论多少都是不够用的。

就诺曼而言，一般幸运的话他那些没有噩梦的睡眠和小药片够他凑合让自己清醒10个小时左右，即使是最理想情况下，再多半小时也都不可能了。

顺带一提，他那些所谓的清醒事实上还需要被分成活的清醒和死的清醒两种情况。

他也不知道下一秒哪种清醒会占据他的大脑，于是就姑且这样得过且过着。

此时诺曼习惯性地把抚慰自己的手想象成杰瑞米的，因为这很容易。

一般来讲，年长的男人总是用充满热情的目光注视着他，杰瑞米是个神奇的人，他在如此能干的同时又异常英俊温柔、充满耐心，仿佛每一种美好品质都能在他身上得到或多或少的体现。和他在一起的时候，那些快乐甚至能够让诺曼短暂的忘记自己脑子里还有一些该死囚徒的咒骂和嚎叫。

或许它们害怕杰瑞米，诺曼私底下这样认为，毕竟杰瑞米恐怕是这个世界上距离阴阳怪气的嘲讽、辱骂最遥远的人了。

魔鬼总是害怕好人的不是吗？

年轻男孩的手悄悄探进自己松垮的裤子里。

他在床上动了动，用可以称得上纤细的胳膊移动着把自己安放在一个更舒适一点的位置上。

每当杰瑞米抚摸他的时候总是会在他的耳边轻轻赞美他的身体。

性感的、温存的、他毫无保留的盛赞时常让诺曼觉得自己当不起他的爱。

他说……他说……

诺曼微微仰起头，在活的清醒和死的清醒之间摇摆不定。

湿润的唇无声的张开，他的眼睛半闭着，长儿卷翘的睫毛掩住失去焦距的瞳孔。

年轻的身体在动作中整个绷紧了――从脊椎到脚尖，最后他攥紧了床单，喉咙的深处就像被卡住一样，发出了极其仓促低哑的哀鸣。

就像一声压抑不住的啜泣。

“……哈……”

*

诺曼慢吞吞抽出手来，他的手指整个都被弄脏了，粘粘糊糊的。

年轻人看着自己的指尖失神了片刻。

如果杰瑞米在这里，他会怎样……？

他会怎样抚摸他的脸颊？会怎样看着他？会怎样吻他？会怎样用低哑的声音安抚他？抚慰他年轻的身体？  
他摸向床侧，那里只有一本杰瑞米丢下给他打发无聊的书。

这个男人是多么贴心啊……

诺曼想着，有点发软的手指试图抚摸书脊的折痕，目光却不受控制的停在了空白的床单上，那些凌乱的皱褶就像是老太婆脸上干瘪经年的皱纹。

【丑陋的杂种，你应该死去。】

突然有一句清晰辱骂的划开了他混沌脑子里窸窸窣窣的碎语，跳出了笼罩朦胧幻梦的薄雾。

它开了个极坏的头儿，所有那些声音在一瞬间找到了出口，它们交汇成一只毒箭，突兀而尖刻，毫不留情地刺穿了他鲜血淋漓的心脏。

【你应该死去。】

诺曼缓缓捂住自己的头。

蜷缩在床上，头颅内的嘈杂使他突然尖叫出声。

他哭起来，抓过床上那本书，不管不顾地丢向床前的镜子，狠狠地，就像要赶跑什么脏东西似的拼命挥舞着双手，等待着一声唤醒他、拯救他的巨响。

可他最终没有听到玻璃破碎的声音。

【别傻了。】

这时他听到脑子里一个声音冷冷地说道：

【你的床前根本没有什么镜子。】

*

“小~兔~子！我回来了！”

那真是个妙不可言的男孩。

不只是可爱脸蛋上羞涩的笑容，当然那也很重要，但还有些别的东西，不完全是身体上的，使得杰瑞米对于见到诺曼总是抱有一万分的期待。

他像一只顺从的小动物，今生从未生出过爪牙，脸上挂着甜美羞涩的微笑，瑟瑟仰望着他。

诺曼的确是卑微的，他香甜的卑微取悦了杰瑞米，他动人的青春和小心翼翼的讨好又使他满足――超越身体的――一个完美的猎物。

他饲养他，为了自己在看到他时的那点舒心愉悦。

杰瑞米觉得自己对诺曼的要求很简单，只要他能在自己厌倦他之前好好保持住他的乖巧微笑，别到处给人添乱闹心，等他厌倦了他又能好聚好散，滚的远远的就成了。

可是他这点微末愿望怎么就不能被满足呢？

他如此辛苦，步步为营，好不容易才能前进一步，精心伪装才能再进一步。

他在攀登孤傲的山峰，诺曼却只是沿途一颗小小的、闪亮的石子。

放对了地方他将会是沿路的点缀，甚至能让杰瑞米偶尔瞥见时屈尊纡贵临时弯下腰，将他捡起来加入自己的收藏品之列。

而如果不幸放错了地方，他就只是一颗可恶渺小的绊脚石了。

不过男人有这样的自信，对于自己的能力和魅力，控制一个小小的马圈男孩自是不在话下的。

他轻柔抚摸着怀里诺曼的脸颊，手指碰触的地方似乎有点潮湿，杰瑞米敏锐地发现似乎有什么不一样，进而仔细端详起年轻人的脸。

他的眼睛和鼻尖竟然似乎有些发红，就像他刚刚哭过一样。

他又有什么好哭的？

年长的男人心里升起一丝微不可查的不悦，他扫视了四周，床铺凌乱，之前给诺曼的书也被可怜巴巴的扫落在地上。

空气中似乎还漂浮着似有似无的一点……

“小兔子……”他低声笑了起来，“你瞒着我偷偷干了什么？”

诺曼用双手搂住他身上的男人，就像个终于得到满足的瘾君子，他毫不掩饰的依恋让杰瑞米有些扬扬自得，随即变本加厉地呼唤他的名字，当诺曼沉醉于甜腻的昵称而露出微笑时，那红润的嘴角立刻就被印上了一个吻。

“……杰瑞米……”

他仰起头任由年长者亲吻他的脖颈，任由他将摁着自己的双手摆弄成随便什么姿势，在他们的床、房间或者随便哪儿进入他、玩弄他的身体，就像一只真正的小兔子一样顺从柔弱。

诺曼又变回了杰瑞米喜欢的样子。

如果他脑中的那个疯子没有尖啸着怒骂着，那这一切将是多么完美。

他们那么相爱，即使一个压抑着自我毁灭和重生的欲望，一个克制着自己不要过于投入以便必要时能当断则断。

即使他们早就知道结局。

至少这一刻……

END

本来还有但我觉得继续写肯定就坑了hhhh反正这么冷也没人看就这样吧~


End file.
